Orchardboi
'''Orchardboiz '''are a common, hybrid species of boi with a growing population. They are a hybrid between Citrusboiz and Petuniaboiz. Appearance Orchardboiz have at least five known variants. *Orange - Leafy green and brown fur with orange soda orange eyes. They wear an orange head flower and green lei, and usually have oranges (represented as an orange spot pattern in Animal Jam) growing on them. *Lemon - Lime green and tan fur with electric yellow eyes. They wear a rare head flower and green lei, and usually have lemons (represented as a yellow spot pattern in Animal Jam) growing on them. *Lime - Forest green and dark brown fur with lime green eyes. They wear a rare head flower and green lei, and usually have limes (represented as a lime green spot pattern in Animal Jam) growing on them. *Cherry - Reddish pink and reddish brown fur with extremely pale pink eyes. Most of the time they have cherries (represented as dark red spots in Animal Jam) growing on them, but when the cherries are still growing, they appear as cherry blossoms (extremely pale pink splatter pattern in Animal Jam.) *Apple - Pine green and chocolate brown fur with either dark red, golden, or lime green eyes depending on what kind of apples they grow. They have apples growing all over their body (which are represented by either red, gold, or lime green spots in Animal Jam.) Behavior Orchardboiz, generally, are naturally helpful boiz. They love picking off and giving their fruits to people who are starving, or even just anybody who asks very, very nicely. In return, all Orchardboiz want is shelter, somewhere nice to sleep, and maybe some food. This makes them very popular with farmers, as they can be used as living orchards to harvest food. Habitat Normally, they live in farms, where they help farmers grow food. However, more recently, there is a growing population in Sarepia Forest. Diet Orchardboiz have a diet of beans, jellybeans, and fruit. However, most of the them, they just eat one of the fruits on their body. History Since Citrusboiz and Petuniaboiz can both be found in Sarepia Forest, they often make contact. One of these times, a Petuniaboi and Citrusboi actually mated. It is unknown how it happened, but it did. The Petuniaboi and Citrusboi had a single pup. It was the first Orchardboi. However, do to the oranges growing on the hybrid's body, they thought it was deformed and tossed it out. Later, the Orchardboi was discovered and taken in by a Spuddyboi farmer named Tatertot. Tatertot rose the Orchardboi up through out it's entire life, and found it was very helpful on the farm. It could grow food and would often help them with farming, which was useful. Later on, some scientists visited the farm, knowing that the Orchardboi was a unique species. They did DNA tests on it, and found out it was in fact a Petuniaboi-Citrusboi hybrid. So they took some Citrusboi and Petuniaboi DNA, and began using it to grow an Orchardboi. Soon enough, they were able to grow the lime and lemon variant Orchardboiz, which they sent to Tatertot for research. Later on, the same scientists added more Petuniaboi DNA then Citrusboi DNA when creating an Orchardboi, and created the apple variant. The newly created apple Orchardboi was sent to Tatertot's farm as well, where it added up mating with the lime Orchardboi and birthed a cherry Orchardboi. Trivia *A group of Orchardboiz is called an oak. *The scientific name of an Orchardboi is "Incrementum Fructum," or "Fruit Growth." *Orchardboiz aren't considered an artificial species, do to the first Orchardboi being bred normally. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Numbers increasing Category:Fruit-Based Category:Food based